


okay, how come he hasn’t figured it out yet?

by marciscaspar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I like to this, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is the cutest/fluffiest shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciscaspar/pseuds/marciscaspar
Summary: based on this prompt: ❝ you put your arm around me and i literally felt my knees buckle, this is so pathetic. ❞eliott is part of the gang and Lucas has a hopeless crush on him. he’s kinda obvious about it though, so why hasn’t eliott noticed?he hasn’t noticed, right?





	okay, how come he hasn’t figured it out yet?

**Author's Note:**

> i have been so stressed out from school and studying and sats and summer assignments and ahh. so, this has been such an enjoyment for me

“So we’re playing games at your house?” Basile says this to Eliott while he shoves a forkful of shredded carrots into his mouth, the words coming out muffled to the enjoyment of Eliott, Arthur, and Yann, but slightly to the annoyance of Lucas, whose appetite now doesn’t want him to enjoy those same carrots on his tray. Still, he chuckles, and moves on to his salmon, biting down on a forkful as he listens in to the conversation.

  
“Yeah, sure, I don’t mind,” Eliott responds to Basile, the light chuckle still ambient in his tone. Basile, doing a celebratory fist bump into the air, exclaims happily, raising a hand out, welcoming Eliott to high five him. Before Eliott reciprocated, however, Lucas and Arthur shake their heads at him, and Eliott amusingly retreats his action, much to Basile disappointment.

  
“’ Seriously, guys?” He asked, pouting slightly. Arthur chuckles and slaps his shoulder.

  
“Dude, get used to it.”

  
“Okay, but why? Why me.” Basile retorts, slumping slightly in his chair, while Eliott just looks at him in amusement.

  
“Basile, when’s the last time you washed your hands?” And with Yann’s comment, Basile shut up, causing the other four to laugh.

  
“Okay, okay, fine,” Basile admits in defeat, returning to his actions of consuming his carrots, barbarously. Lucas scoffs quietly, meaning to keep the reaction to himself.

  
But, of course, Eliott hears it and turns towards him. He looks confused at first, then sees Lucas slight grimace towards his own carrots, which he is forking at gingerly, and makes the connection. He chuckles, eyes finding Lucas’ and smiling softly at him, eyes crinkling humorously.

  
Lucas, uncontrollably, feels a blush start to form on his cheeks, and immediately he throws Eliott a quick smile before turning so his face is downward, shoving another forkful of salmon in his mouth. He thinks he can still feel Eliott’s eyes on the side of his face, but he is not going to risk looking over. Instead, he focuses’ on eating his salmon, as if the action is the most complex task in the century and Lucas needs to direct all his focus onto it. After a few seconds of doing so, Eliott’s gaze turns back to the boy’s, engaging in their conversation, and Lucas lets out a silent breath, finally looking back up to Arthur slapping Basile’s back.

  
“Dude! Quit it! That’s abuse!”

  
“It’s playful BDSM.”

  
And to that, all Yann, Eliott, and Lucas burst out into laughter, leaning over in hilarity at the comment. Yann is leaning to his side to cover his mouth, Eliott has bent forwards to clench his stomach, and Lucas is leaning back against the backrest of the chair so he can all release his fervent giggles because, holy shit, what the hell. Even Basile is laughing, mouth open with speckles of carrots visible.

  
Arthur, proud of himself, giggles slightly as well, leaning his forehead against Basile’s shoulder as he laughs.

——

  
Honestly, Lucas is glad things ended up the way they did. Le gang, he means. Originally, the gang was just the duo, Lucas and Yann. He was okay with that, slightly annoyed when people came in and tried to hang out with Yann away from Lucas, but ultimately he was glad he had a friend in the first place. So, when Arthur and Basile joined their little duo, Lucas was suspicious and closed off, not wanting to engage in their conversations nor their friendships. Childish as it was, Yann was Lucas’ rock and only support, so sharing him with two people he barely knew was not only irritating, but terrifying. He knew Yann, he could trust Yann; who are these people?

  
But, slowly, yet surely, Lucas started to laugh at Arthur’s comments, roll his eyes playfully at Basile’s antics, and even insert his own impute into their discussions. All were welcomed warmly, not once did the two get bitter or ignore him, in contrast, they seemed happy that Lucas decided to engage. Of course, when they got closer, Lucas apologized for his behavior and explained himself and his reasons for them. Well, his reasons were slightly vague, since one really doesn’t reveal their whole sad childhood to people they’ve only met a month ago, but that started to open up once they had all gotten closer.

  
They formed this odd yet tight bonded-quartet, one that Lucas was glad to have and had stared to protect and guard. Which is why when Eliott was introduced to the group, explained to be a kid who worked at the same coffee shop Arthur did, Lucas became suspicious and guarded again. Eliott, however, like Basile and Arthur, didn’t point it out, and the rest of the gang hoped it would fade away like before, Basile and Arthur knowing from first-hand experience.

  
After a few mishaps and having to spend a day alone painting over an ugly mural, which led to paint fights and then Imane walking into them covered in blue, green, red, purple, and orange paints, laughing their ass off, the suspicion and protective barrier began to fade. Eliott was alright, he was a nice guy and Lucas could get used to him.

  
Up until a day when both Lucas and Eliott were waiting for the guys at a local café, not the one Eliott and Arthur worked at because they had gotten sick of their coffee after being in there for four long hours a day, and Eliott seemed to notice something.

He said it was a fuzz in Lucas's hair, probably from that one weird tree they walked under, and then Eliott’s face was a mere four inches from Lucas’, fingers carefully pulling the fuzz out of his hair. Lucas, frozen in his place, didn’t move, and allowed Eliott to complete his action. Eliott pulled back, blew away the fuzz that was now on his fingers, and Lucas thought that, maybe, he wouldn’t have a heart attack at the tender age of sixteen that day. But then, Eliott’s eyes fell onto his softly, and his fingers brushed back the hair that fell onto Lucas's forehead, fingers grazing his earlobe as he pulled back and smiled.

  
“There, perfect.”

  
Then, suddenly, Lucas had to use the bathroom, where he rushed into an unoccupied stall, slammed his back against it, and clenched his beating heart cause, holy shit. When did Eliott get so goddamn beautiful? He was attractive sure, anyone with eyes could see that, but at that moment, the sun shining through the glass softening his features and hair, while at the same time bringing out the blue in his eyes and creating almost a halo around him: Eliott looked like an angel. Apparently, having to use the bathroom was a code word for freaking out over one of your best friends and starting to develop a crush on him.

  
So, again, Lucas began to be jittery and guarded around Eliott, but instead of mean glares and not participating in conversations, it was blushes forming on his cheeks and silent inhales when Eliott’s finger’s accidentally brushed against Lucas on their walk back from school, much to the whole gang’s unawareness.

Honestly, Lucas is pretty sure Eliott doesn’t know either, which should be bullshit, considering the fact that Lucas’ blushes are very visible and almost instant after contact. But, hey, Lucas isn’t complaining.

  
Now, Lucas is calming down from his laughter, but not before Eliott has, so he is just in time to see the other boys' crinkled eyes and wide smile, his cheeks high and visible, and his whole demeanor radiant. He looks just for a second, admiring Eliott at the moment, his eyes looking over him softly.

  
Those eyes, however, the second their look up slightly, meet Yann’s, and he’s smirking at Lucas. Knowingly.

  
Okay, at some point Yann figured out. Lucas doesn’t know when, but he hasn’t really been subtle about it, so he understands how. They were walking home from a party one day and at that moment, Basile, in regular fashion, hopped up onto a platform connected to a street light and started to swing around on the pole. They were all slightly drunk, some more than others, so it made a bit of sense, but honestly, Lucas would categorize it as a regular Basile action. What he didn’t expect, however, was Eliott bouncing on his heels, giggling like a madman, and joining Basile on the pole. They both barely fit, two tall teenage boys swinging around on a rusty, probably on its last years of life, pole of metal, but in the dark of the night, high from weed and cheap alcohol, no one really cared.

  
Which is probably why Lucas allowed his eyes to visibly soften and smile tenderly at Eliott, watching the boy hop down from the platform and dance in the middle of the sideway like a maniac. That’s when he heard a soft gasp, turned around, and saw Yann staring at him with wide eyes and a slightly agape mouth, It honestly took Lucas a few seconds to piece the meaning together himself, but as soon as he did, he had jumped towards Yann, placed a hand against the back of his neck and covered his mouth with his palm before he could say anything. Now, that action alone couldn’t have revealed anything, which means that Yann had to have seen things before, and understood them, which is exactly what he said to Lucas once he removed his palm from Yann’s lips.

  
“I understand.” Softly though, because Yann knew Lucas and wasn’t an asshole.

  
“Yann, please.”

  
“I fucking knew it.” He replied, almost victoriously, and Lucas's forehead scrunched up in panic and confusion.

  
“You knew?”

  
“You’re not very subtle with your looks, dude.”

  
Lucas looked adjacent to Yann and sighed, hanging his head slightly in defeat.

  
“Okay, but you can’t tell him.”

  
“I won’t, don’t worry.” He didn’t even try to push Lucas or whine out a complaint, because he knew how Lucas felt and that he wanted to handle it himself. So, Lucas removed his hands, allowed Yann to collect himself as he shoved his hands into his jacket pocket, and both boys smile at each other. “But honestly, I don’t understand how Eliott hasn’t said anything yet.” Lucas's eyes fell onto the floor, gazing at the concrete before they looked back up to Basile and Eliott, now with Arthur at their side, all hugging and singing some random song, definitely out of tune. He looked at them fondly before turning back to Yann, who had done the same, both boys sharing a moment of understood eye contact before walking towards the other three, pushing them towards Eliott’s place to crash.

  
But Lucas still wonders, why hasn’t Eliott said anything? Basile, he’s ignorant and naive to most things, that’s understandable, and Arthur is always too busy talking about something to pay attention to small details, but Eliott, his attention span is like Yann’s, so if Yann noticed, why hasn’t he…

  
Maybe it is because Yann knows Lucas. He knows what Lucas’ ticks are, the double meaning of his phrases, and his body language even better than Lucas at the time—and vice versa—but, still, if Yann could piece together the puzzle drunk, then Eliott should be able to do it sober. So, what gives?

  
Lucas decides to question it no further, rolling his eyes at Yann before returning to watch Arthur and Basile continue their conversation.

  
He hadn’t noticed the moment Eliott’s eyes flew towards him once all five boys cracked up laughing, looking at his chuckling face tenderly. 

——

“Alexia, seriously, it’s like nine a.m,” Lucas complains, trying to shield his face from the bright, yellow light flashing directly in his face, coming from Alexia’s camera. She puts down the camera, letting it go carefully and allowing the object to hanging softly off the strap wrapped around her neck as she chuckles, looking at both Arthur and Lucas’s grimacing faces in amusement. Frankly, she looks rather proud of herself.

“But the school yearbook can’t wait for you guy’s to wake up. It needs quality. Content. From cheery students like you.” She says, and comically both Lucas and Arthur’s face are glaring and more contorted than usual, most likely from the lack of sleep and late nights.

“Why do we even have a yearbook anyways? The idea itself is too…American.” Arthur comments, pushing his glasses aside with a fist as he rubs his tired eyes, Lucas pinching his nose in annoyance at the same time.

“It’s fun, Arthur, that’s why. And guess who's in charge!” She asks, holding up her camera proudly while Lucas and Arthur look at her blankly.

“You, I presume.” Lucas deadpans, too tired to put in the effort of a kind tone.

“No, actually, it’s Daphne.” She admits, looking down peacefully, right before she pulls the camera up to her face and takes another photo, blinding Lucas and Arthur and abusing their sore eyes. “But she let me man the camera, see ya!” With that, she is off, leaving Lucas and Arthur disheveled and more irritated than before.

“You guys look like death.” Basile comments as Arthur and Lucas walk into the foyer, shoulders drooping and feet dragging across the floor.

“Too, many, cameras,” Arthur comments, falling onto one of the single comfy chairs set up in the foyer, across from Basile and Yann who are sitting on a couch opposite of them. The only place left in that little semi-circle is a space next to Eliott on another couch, identical to Basile and Yann’s. Now, Lucas could sit on the floor, the rug is soft and a nice shade of baby blue, but his body has given up on him today and he feels as if he is going to shut down, so he swallows his pride, mentally prepares himself for the worst, and falls next to Eliott, who looks down at the limp boy with a soft smile.

“What do you mean too many cameras?” Yann asked, directing the question towards Arthur, but looks between Lucas and Arthur regardless. Lucas groans before throwing his hand up half-heartedly, circulating his wrist randomly so his hand generally alludes to, something.

“Alexia, Daphne, yearbook, flashing camera lights at nine a.m.”

Yann lets out an “ahh”, Basile chuckles sharply, and Eliott lets out an understanding hum, which for some reason, does things to Lucas. Thankfully, his body is too tired to properly react.

“Yeah, she’s been doing that all day. For the school yearbook.” Basile adds, head-nodding towards Lucas. Eliott turns towards him, a small smile playing on his lips, and Lucas only has enough energy to return one to him, curling his chin down to look at his chest afterward. He won’t be able to stare into his face any longer today, he’s dead. This is probably a good lesson to teach him to not watch shows too late on a school night. But, Gravity Falls is too good to miss so he is not going to follow up on it.

“All day?” Arthur gasps out, his head leans back and his neck bends slightly backwards at the top of the backrest, which Lucas thinks looks pretty uncomfortable, but doesn’t say anything to. “Fuck, god. That’s too much.”

“Yeah, the girls seem pretty excited about it,” Yann adds, chuckling at Arthur’s behavior.

“God, I hope she doesn’t come back.”

Almost on cue, Alexia rolls in on her heelies and stops right in front of the five of them. Simultaneously, their heads slowly turn towards her, and if they were in a different setting, this probably could classify as a horror movie moment with the amount of dread that is present in Arthur, Basile, and Lucas’s eyes. Yann and Eliott, on the other hand, start laughing.

“God fuck, you summoned her.” Lucas glares at Arthur, who looks back at him helplessly. He mouths an “I'm sorry” before Alexia starts speaking.

“Get up boys! And smile pretty!” She commands, already holding the camera up to her eye and both Lucas and Arthur groan.

“But we already took a photo!”

“You and Lucas did, Arthur, not all five of you.”

“Which means we can opt-out.”

“You’re not getting away so easily Lucas, get up.”

Yann’s laughs get higher in pitch and Lucas would hit him if he wasn’t so far away.

“Come on Lucas, get up.” Lucas is surprised that this command came from Eliott, who is looking down at Lucas with a smirk, which Lucas gaps at.

“Eliott, not you too.” He almost feels betrayed, really, that even Eliott is asking him to get up. How could Eliott, his unknown-to-anyone-but-Yann-crush do that to him?

“Eliott, you don’t understand.”

“Just get up you big baby. If I have to take it twice, so do you.” Arthur groans at him, lazily standing up from his chair. Lucas, however, doesn’t budge.

“Come on, Lucas. I need a photo of you boys up and happy at the foyer for the yearbook.”

“Find another group of boys!” He whines childishly, seriously not wanting to get up. His body is in shut down mode, no comprendo, no worko, and he seriously doubts anything will give him to energy to be hyper-aware and awake again.

“Alright, Lucas it’s time to get up.” Before Lucas can even register what is happening, he feels an arm wrap around his torso, hoisting him up so he is standing. Soon, his side is flush against Eliott’s, who has now pushed Lucas head against his as well, temple against temple, hip against him, and Lucas fucking forgets how to breathe. 

“Smile!” Alexia snaps the photo, and Lucas honestly wonders how he looks, because, from his side of things, his head is fuzzy, his temple, waist, and hips are tingling, and he feels his knees give out on him. Thankfully, his reflexes and a small amount of strength keeps him up, but the heat on his face is so intense that he’s sure that he looks discolored on the photo. There is a flash, Alexia moving the camera down with a smirk, and then she is gone, a high-pitched “thanks” floating in the air in her trail. The boys don’t move, Arthur stunned by the sudden flash again, Basile annoyed that he had to be a part of that, and Yann, well, he’s smirking directly at Lucas. Lucas, on the other hand, is still dazed, pupils wide but eyesight fuzzy, mouth agape and blush still heavily present. Eliott hasn’t moved from his post. On the contrary, he’s looking down at Lucas fondly, a tender smile that Lucas hadn’t noticed yesterday playing on his lips.

“Ahh..” That’s all Lucas could muster, unsteady gaze shifting all across the floor as his body is still in contact with Eliott’s, temple against temple, hip against hip.

“Your hair is stuck to your forehead.” He feels Eliott’s finger’s against his forehead again, grazing skin as he brushes his hair back behind his ear before stopping on his temple, tapping it once before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

“You look really cute today.”

His cheeks are ablaze, his face is red and hot and, this time, he is sure Eliott notices. So, when he looks up at the angel next to him, his heart speeds up and grows several sizes when he sees the boy looking at him fondly. Then, he’s gently placed back onto the couch, Eliott standing up once he’s finished, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walks forward away from the group. He stops for a second, turns around, and motions his head towards the door.

“You guys want anything from the cafeteria?” He asks innocently, in which Basile eagerly replies with “chocolate milk”, Arthur with an espresso, and Yann shaking his head no. Then, Eliott’s eyes fall onto Lucas’s, a smirk on his lips. “Lucas?”

“I-iced coffee?”

“Cool, I’ll get two straws so we can share.”

And with that Eliott is gone, leaving a confused Basile, not understanding the last part of the comment, a tired Arthur dead to the world, and a knowing Yann who is silently laughing at his best friend who is laying down defeated on the lime green couch, blush heavy on his cheeks as he replays the encounter in his head. God, fuck, he’s so pathetic.

So he guesses Eliott knew all along, huh. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated mes mecs! merci beaucoup <3


End file.
